


Cold Ice Cream, Warm Face

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [28]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Dubious Displays of Affection, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Pre-Relationship, Public Displays of 'Affection', Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Ichabod share ice cream.</p><p>(Pretty much the entire ice cream parlour thinks they're a couple.)</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Imagine your OTP eating ice cream together.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Ice Cream, Warm Face

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only half and half into this idea. It didn't turn out the way I wanted but I was really too lazy to re-write it. x'D Huzzah, my Sleepy Hollow fans have discovered my inner sloth! (Actually, no, just blame NaNoWriMo.) I hope you all don't think it's too horrid. Annndd I don't know where I got the prompt from. A combo of my head and Tumblr.
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

Abbie had discovered something about Ichabod in the past week. It was a doozy; it was the perhaps the most adorable thing that she had seen in a long time.

Ichabod had a sweet tooth.

Or, more accurately, Ichabod _loved_ ice cream. With a capital ‘L’. Abbie had only gotten him some for the first time when summer had rolled around. She had better things to pay for for him, like necessary food or toiletries. So, he was late jumping on the ice cream train, but she had taken him out for it one day, last week, and, well... The rest was history.

"Okay, do you trust me?" Abbie asked, looking up at him as they stood in line at the ice cream parlour.

Ichabod met her gaze. "Of course." Unswervingly loyal.

She grinned. "Good. Then we're going to split the ultimate fudge sundae."

"Oh. Jolly good." Ichabod followed her gaze to the menu board. "Hold on a moment. Is that the price for a single dish?"

Abbie shook her head mockingly. "Yes, Crane, but it's big, and we're only buying one."

Ichabod raised his eyebrows, looking back at her. "We're sharing?"

"That's what 'to split' means, generally."

"Oh, right." Ichabod's lips twitched.

"Don't worry," Abbie squeezed his arm playfully, "I won't eat your share of ice cream."

"I wasn't worried."

"You were." Abbie chuckled and, after she had ordered the sundae and received it - and ignored Ichabod's practical jaw-drop at the sheer amount of ice cream and cake and fudgy everything - she led the way to a free booth. "Impressed?" she asked, sitting down.

"... I have never seen such a vast amount of ice cream in one dish in my life," Ichabod replied.

"Uh huh. Sit here." She patted the seat next her, transferring one spoon to the other side of the sundae. "We've got molten lava cake, covered in chocolate ice cream on this side, vanilla on the other. There's brownie pieces over the top, fudge drizzles, and grated chocolate. And the whipped cream. This is, literally, diabetes in a bowl." She smiled. "So, listen to me - do _not_ come here buying one every week, you understand?"

Ichabod nodded seriously. "I understand."

"Alright, dig in." Abbie dug her spoon into the ice cream. "Maybe stop looking so stunned over some ice cream."

Ichabod blinked quickly and reached for the extra spoon. "This is... excessive."

"And you love it."

Ichabod hummed slightly, digging his spoon into the ice cream and cake.

Abbie chuckled.

Small talk ensued over their treat for the latest job well done, but Ichabod was more into the ice cream sundae than he was speaking. Sweet tooth indeed.

Abbie did, however, notice that everybody that walked by was looking at them oddly. Smiling. Looking way too happy to be seeing a cop and a Revolutionary dude in the ice cream shop.

"Oh, I get it!" she exclaimed. "We look like a couple!"

Ichabod looked up, frowning. "Pardon?"

"We look like a couple," Abbie muttered, jabbing her spoon into the cake. "Sharing ice cream. Talking, laughing..."

Ichabod blinked, looking around. "We do? Should we leave?"

Abbie waved her hand. "Nah. Let them think whatever," she muttered. "I could be seen with worse people."

Ichabod tilted his head.

Abbie smiled. "Can't have your cake and eat it too."

Ichabod stared at her with that traditional, confused look. "... Why would I have cake if I did not plan on eating it?"

Abbie burst out laughing. "Age old question, Crane. No one knows. Here." Abbie scooped up some of the cake and the vanilla ice cream she had been eating at. "Let's start some rumors. Open wide."

Ichabod stared at her, then stared at the spoon that she was offering him. "Miss Mills-" he muttered, looking almost painfully embarrassed. He was turning red.

"Ice cream, Crane," she said cheerfully, waving it slightly in his face. "Just take a bite."

"I have ice cream here. And that is your spoon."

"Yes, you've got chocolate. Try it with vanilla."

"I really don't think-"

Abbie smirked to herself and leaned forward, all but forcing the spoon into his open mouth. She couldn't help but laugh (again and again, she had never laughed so much before she met him, had she?) at his expression.

"... Wonderful, Miss Mills," he said thinly. He cleared his throat, licking vanilla ice cream from his lips. "... Thank you. It's most... pleasant."

Abbie grinned. "Your face is _burning_."

Ichabod swallowed. "... I think we should leave," he muttered, studiously refusing to raise his head to face anyone but her.

Abbie, on the other hand, was smiling cheerfully at the other people watching them. She was a glutton for punishment, it seemed. "It's okay, Crane. They think you're super cute."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ichabod straightened up. "Very well, then." He scooped up the chocolate ice cream and then surprised Abbie by offering it out to her. "As you say, open wide."

Abbie looked at him in surprise. "Oh, really?"

Ichabod raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, Lieutenant."

Abbie shrugged and leaned forward to take the pre-offered bite. "Delicious," she said, licking her lips. "Thanks, _honey_ ," she emphasized.

"You are most welcome," he said. Both eyebrows were up now.

Abbie just laughed to herself and shook her head, turning back to her portion of the ice cream.

 


End file.
